


The love that We've made

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Iwa is mad, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Olympics, Paparazzi, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love, no beta reader we die like men, sickly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: They're 18,059km apart from each other. The missing and longing is hard but seeing each other on the Olympic stage and wearing the flags of different countries on their chest - proudly. Seeing Tooru shine on the world stage he swore he'll obtain one day makes it all worth while, Hajime wouldn't change it for anything.But he would prefer if some nosy people to stay the fuck out of his relationship.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	The love that We've made

The cheers and crowds are gone, there was no more festive celebration going around. Medals were earned and athletes have made their homeland proud. All that is left is to return home. Lucky for the Japanese national team it is a short trip. Tokyo Olympics 2020 ended without a hitch and the volleyball team although missed the gold to Argentina, there were no regrets. They did what they could and the result they got was promising.

Hajime watches one by one, his athletes return to their home for a short rest as he would too soon. But first he needed to do something first. The Argentinian team were leaving tomorrow of course all but the captain. Oikawa Tooru extended his stay for another 2 weeks. A couple of days in Tokyo and the rest in Sendai - where his family is in.

The couple of days in Tokyo are their secret time together. Hajime and Tooru have been in a relationship ever since high school, despite being madly in love, they both chose to separate but only by distance. As much as they loved each other, they have bigger dreams to chase and bigger promises to fill. And now it has come true. They met again although Hajime wasn't in court but he was there. Watching and trying to beat Tooru.

Hajime waits in the lobby of the apartment where the Argentina team is placed at. He still had access to the Olympic Village as the national team's trainer despite his athletes are all home now. Tooru should be down soon, he told Hajime the schedule of when they are leaving the night before.

Hajime leans against the wall, crossing his legs as he waits for his boyfriend. Scrolling through the chat group that was made by Atsumu for the team, many of them shared pictures of them and their family. It was a short vacation before they have to return back to Tokyo for the press and all the stuff they usually do after the Olympics before a proper long rest. That's why Hajime isn't returning to Sendai along with Tooru. He still had work to attend to. 

He hears the elevator ding and a boisterous loud talking in spanish making him close his phone and put it in his pockets. He recognises Tooru's voice in the mix, jitters and this unexplainable elation feeling rises up in his body. His smile blooms when he finally sees Tooru, all beautiful as ever with his tan. 

“Tooru, tu amante esta aqui!” One of the Argentinian athletes hollers at Tooru. 

“Cállate!” Tooru shouts back at them. 

The players laugh when Tooru responds that way. Some of them teases with making a kissing sound when Tooru heads to him after bidding goodbye to the team. 

“Mi amour.” Tooru lets out a relieved breath. 

“Hi love.” Hajime opens up his arms for Tooru to fall into. 

The lovers share a tight hug, sure they saw each other in the Olympic Village once or twice but it's brief and the only thing they could do was intertwine their pinky as they walk around talking. 

“I missed you.” Hajime whispers.

“Me too. Missed you a lot.” Tooru mutters back. 

Hajime pulls away and takes his olympic gold medalists boyfriend's hand.”Let's go.”

Tooru follows Hajime with a soft smile on his face. It's good to be together again without distance in between them. Holding Hajime's hand was enough to make his day but of course to cure the longing he would need more than holding hands or even kisses. They put Tooru's luggage into Hajime's car and off they went to Hajime's apartment where Tooru would be staying for the time in Tokyo. 

In the car they talk on and on about their time apart. Hajime tells Tooru about the offers coming in for him to be in teams since his contract was ending. 

“You're getting love calls huh,” Tooru chuckles. “So have you decided?”

“No, I haven't really had the time to think about them since I was working with the kids.” Hajime sighs. 

Tooru smiles widely. “Your team is crazy. They really got the monsters into one team.”

Hajime cracks a soft smile. “Yea, they're great kids. But my boyfriend is better.” 

Tooru burst out laughing. “Don't torture them too much when you train them next olympics.”

Hajime tsk and glances at Tooru before returning his eyes to the road. “Hell no. I still have to beat your ass.”

“Try then.” Tooru says smugly. 

“I guess all the coaches that overlooked you must be in pain right now.” Hajime turns on a corner.

“Huh?” Tooru looks at Hajime confused. 

“The boy who they pushed away is kicking their loved players.” Hajime sighs.“I wish you were here sometimes - but I know Argentina suits you better.”

Tooru leans towards Hajime and pecks his cheek. “As much as I love my birth country, I love Argentina. And being there might be perfect for me.”

“It is.” Hajime agrees to it. 

“Even if it keeps us apart?” 

Hajime lets go of the gear stick and takes Tooru’s hand in his. Intertwining their fingers together before he brings it up to his lips, kissing it softly. “Yes.”

They reach Hajime's apartment not long after, Tooru settles in the apartment and they relax for a while as Hajime plans for their date later that night. They'll go everywhere Tooru would want to visit, or places they promised to go together. Then Hajime would bring Tooru to his new favourite restaurant. An impromptu video call with Takahiro and Issei happens after lunch, making the day filled with more joy and laughter. It's been years since they all saw each other with college and getting a job, they haven't really had the time to do so. 

“Taka, let's get lunch tomorrow!” Tooru invites Makki for lunch. 

“Only if you pay, I'm jobless right now.” Makki answers. 

“Sure, I'll text you tomorrow morning.” Tooru beams as he says it. “Can't wait to see you.”

Takahiro is smiling widely too. “Me too. It's been too long.” 

“I knew it.” Issei suddenly interrupts them. 

“Know what?” Hajime questions his friend. 

“You and Tooru look the happiest when you're beside each other.” Issei laughs when Hajime and Tooru blushes. 

“I agree with Issei.” Takahiro teases. 

“But really, it's nice to see you two together again.” Issei solemnly says this time - the smile on his face never faltering. 

Tooru and Hajime look at each other with a soft smile. “It is nice to be here.”

The call ends a little bit after Hajime pulls a lazy Tooru up by the hands. “Come on, I made reservations for us.”

“But I'm tired, Hajime.” Tooru pouts and tries to pull Hajime down. 

But of course, Hajime never falls involuntarily, Tooru doesn't really know how strong Hajime is anymore. “Nope, you'll sleep tonight. Come on, you promised me dinner.”

“Fine but can I wash up real quick? I feel icky.” Tooru gets up from the couch. 

“Of course, we'll leave in an hour.” Hajime kisses Tooru on the lips. 

“Alright.” Tooru tears himself away from Hajime and makes his way to the bathroom. 

As planned they leave the house in an hour, this time not taking the car with them, Hajime suggests walking and taking the train. Tooru agrees to it since he knows how traffic can be bad at night in Tokyo. Tooru is so accustomed to the streets of Argentina that he forgets how Tokyo looks at night. The countries are different in so many ways that he couldn't even think of comparing them. Both were beautiful in their own way. 

Traces of the Olympics are still there and honestly it's great to see. Tooru wears a mask to hide his face while Hajime is freely showing his face, their hands clasped together as they walk through the crowds of Shibuya. Everyone has their destination for the night just like them, be it with loved ones, friends or alone. They stand out while waiting for the crossing to turn green with Tooru towering over everyone, he turns to glance at his boyfriend. The billboard light lays a red glow on his face enhancing some of his features, the tall nose bridge, chiseled jaw that Tooru never knew was there until they turned 21 and when Hajime started lifting weights that prompt the start of him losing baby fat. One thing that hasn't changed is the semi permanent frown on his face. 

“What are you staring at?” Hajime notices him staring. 

Tooru beams. “You.” 

Hajime blushes and rubs his nose. “Idiot.” 

The restaurant Hajime brought him too turns out to be an expensive one. It's not exactly a fine dining restaurant, it's still casual but more expensive than your local family diner. Tooru looks at Hajime with wide eyes when the male pulls him along inside.

“Hajime. This place looks expensive.” Tooru whispers when the waiter shows them to their table by the window.

“Don't worry about it. My treat.” Hajime reassures Tooru.

The couple take their seat down and the waiter places the menu on their table, excusing himself to allow them to look over the menu. Tooru looked at the menu, totally lost about what he wanted to eat because everything sounded so delicious and having been on a strict diet for the games, he could feel his mouth salivating just at the thought. Hajime asks him if it's alright for him to be eating things out of his usual diet, though it's a little too late since he already took him there. Tooru doesn’t care, a day of pigging out won't hurt him. Hajime does the ordering for them, after ordering the couple begin talking about where they should go after this and Tooru asks for recommendations for lunch with Takahiro tomorrow.

The couple are visibly happy as they enjoy their dinner together unknowing to the man standing across the street, the camera im his hand being but to use. The man raises the camera up, focusing the lens so he gets a clear picture of the two male together. Happy with the picture he retreats for a moment. It's going to be a long night but it's going to be a fruitful one. The man smirks, this will make one hell of a news.

Tooru nips on Hajime’s neck in front of the apartment. He couldn't wait to get his fair share of his boyfriend after being deprived for soooo long. Hajime is opening the door, one arm around Tooru's waist. Hajime turns his face towards Tooru instantly making Tooru take advantage to kiss him. Tooru throws his arms around Hajime’s neck while Hajime wraps his arms around Tooru's neck, pulling him inside the apartment where they then rush to get their shoes off before Hajime lifts Tooru up, walking to his bedroom.

“You're gonna be sweet tonight, el cariño?” Tooru mutters against Hajime’s lips.

“Si tu quieres mi amor.” Hajime opens the bedroom door.

“Since when were you learning spanish?” Tooru has a proud smile on his face.

“Since you became fluent in spanish and would speak spanish even around me.” Hajime chuckles.

“I guess I'll be speaking to you in spanish even more now.” Tooru pulls Hajime down once the male puts him on the bed. 

Their little time together ends as the 4 days Tooru is staying passes by so quickly. Hajime watches silently as Tooru packs his bag again, getting ready to head to Sendai to see his family. Hajime on the other hand is getting calls from his superiors about the interview coming in two days. He was informed of what he could say and what he couldn't but he doubts anyone would ask him anything much. He isn't the coach or anything, he's just there to make sure the kids aren't over working, aren't having any injuries - sure he helps with the training and all but he doesn't have the spotlight on him.

Tooru closes and zips up his luggage with a heavy sigh. No words were needed to be exchanged for them to know why. It's nothing new, they've been through this a million times the moment college started. The visits means that there's the separation again, sure they could just meet again. Hajime could fly to Argentina with no problem but that would mean months would have to pass by before he could. And saying goodbye is never easy or pleasant when all their lives they have never been apart from one another. That fact was a blessing and a curse. Because they had a taste of what being together always would taste like - it was perfect but now they have to settle with the short visits and this is the price they pay and would gladly do so if it means to be together still. 

Long distance is never easy but they made it work after so much trouble in the beginning, throwing in the towel isn't sensible now. 

Tooru turns to him who's sitting on the bed near him. Tooru throws himself on Hajime’s lap, he's silent for once. 

“What time is your train?” Hajime combs his fingers through Tooru's hair. 

“11, just 2 hours left.” Tooru mutters. “Will you come send me off when I go back to Argentina? Or is this the last time we'll be seeing each other?” Tooru looks up towards his lover. 

Hajime looks at him apologetically. “I'm not sure if I can make it on that day.” He caresses Tooru's cheeks. 

Tooru leans into the touch and closes his eyes. “That's alright.”

At 10 :15 they leave for the train station, their hand clasps together throughout the drive there and less words were exchanged between the couple. Hajime parks the car and sighs as he turns the ignition off, he leans forward against the steering wheel. He hates this so much and Tooru knows it too. The said male reaches out to touch the back on his neck, massaging it. 

“We'll see each other soon enough.” Tooru whispers. 

“I know but -” Hajime looks down and doesn't finish his sentence, it would only make it harder for Tooru to return. 

“Come on gimme a kiss.” Tooru mutters. 

Hajime leans in towards Tooru and they share a long kiss in the car. The bitterness of separation is apparent as they pull away. Without further delay they get off the car, he follows his boyfriend into the train station to get his tickets and to the gate where they share a hug before Hajime watches Tooru's back walk away from him yet again. Tooru looks back and waves at him. Hajime waves back and when he could no longer see Tooru he turns around and returns to his day - one without Tooru beside him. 

“Did you hear the news?” Atsumu asks his fellow teammates about the news he saw this morning that involved their trainer. 

Sakusa nods. “I don't think it's true. Iwa-san doesn't have the authority to look for new players.”

“But he could recommend it, couldn't he?” Bokuto joins in the conversation. 

“That's true.” Ushijima agrees with Bokuto. 

“I don't think Oikawa-san is joining the team or returning to Japan to play. I think they were just having dinner.” Kageyama chips in his views.

“You really think so?” Hinata glances at his friend while fixing his tie.

Kageyama nods. “Iwa-san and Oikawa-san have known each other for a long time.”

Atsumu looks down at his phone at the online article where the main picture is their athletic trainer with the Argentina national team captain, Oikawa Tooru having dinner together at a restaurant in Tokyo.

Hajime grumbles as he rushes up to the office area, the press conference is to begin in half an hour but his boss calls him to his office with a very stressed out voice. Running in a suit isn't what Hajime wants to do either. He knocks on the door and fixes his clothes, upon hearing his boss's voice he enters the room.

“Sit down, I'll make it quick. I don’t know if you have seen the news but you're all over it.” His boss pulls out an article online.

“I am?” Hajime asked - confused, he hasn't checked the news yet for the day.

His boss shows him the article that's stirring trouble in his day. He reads the title and stares at the picture of him and Tooru eating at the restaurant just the other day, so someone followed them huh.

“Is Oikawa Tooru returning to Japan? Caught having dinner with Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime.” Written in bold big letters.

Hajime chuckles, making his already stressed boss almost exploding because this wasn't funny. Hajime clears his throat and calmly says. “Don't worry about it. I wasn't trying to scout Oikawa-san. I was just having dinner with my childhood friend. That is all.” 

His boss sighs out of relief. “Just dinner, okay. I wasn't like you, that's why I was so worried.”

Hajime smiles. “I'll be answering that if there's a question about it. It'll be okay right?” 

His boss nods. “That would be perfect. You can go now, the press conference is about to start soon.”

Hajime rushes back down to the waiting room for the press conference. The kids were all looking at him, wondering about the article but none of them really had the courage to ask about it. Sure some of them are the same age as Hajime and he's not that scary but no one really dares asks about something that looks private. 

Except Bokuto. 

“Hey, Iwa, were you scouting Oikawa?” Bokuto nonchalantly asks him. 

Hajime snickers. “No, I was just having dinner with him. Can't believe someone did this.”

“I guess you’ll have to clear things up later.” The coach chimes in.

“If they ask questions.” Hajime shrugs. 

“Oh, they will.” Ushijima mutters.

Ushijima is right, Hajime was prepared to sit there with no purpose but for once, he had the spotlight on him. Reporters begin asking him about the potential of scouting Oikawa Tooru. He calmly explained the situation to them, told them that he was just going out for dinner with his close friend which just so happens to be Oikawa Tooru. He asks them to refrain from making up news like these without confirmation as it could damage their friendship. He tells them that he doesn’t know if it was even possible to recruit Oikawa back to Japan if they wanted to. He doesn’t comment further than that.

After the press conference he goes on to have lunch with the team, already tired from the press conference. He checks the news portal constantly to see if the statement he made is published and of course they plastered everywhere. He rubs his temples and leans into his chair - his head hurts from all the camera flashing in his face. 

“Are you okay Iwa-san?” Atsumu asks him. 

“My head hurts.” Hajime mutters. “I’ll be fine though.”

“Just a few more days then you’ll be on your holiday.” The coach pats his back. “You’ve done so much during this time keeping the athletes in shape.”

Hajime bows his head a little, the coach doesn’t praise anyone often so it’s an honour for him. “It’s my job and they’re a handful. You need help to control them.” He says while smiling.

Hajime’s day goes on as usual the next two days, he goes about the press conference, contacting Tooru whenever he’s free. Tooru laughed his ass off when he saw the article about then when he heard Hajime’s answer about not knowing if they could even bring Tooru back to Japan. It’s true though, Tooru won't easily leave Argentina now.

It’s Tuesday. 

Tooru left for Argentina as Hajime is driving home to Sendai after half a year of not returning. He’ll spend a week in Sendai before having to return to Tokyo to meet with the new team he signed with. Conveniently, Atsumu is in the team - at least there’ll be someone he’ll know. But at the same time - he’s going to have to deal with Atsumu again and this time without Kiyoomi around to keep him in check. That’s a headache brewing already.

He arrives home to his family welcoming him happily, his mother kissing his cheeks and holding his face in her hands. He gives her a tight hug, sorry for being so far and so busy to ever come home to see them. He wanted to move them to Tokyo so it would be easier for them to see each other but they declined and said they’d prefer to live in Sendai so Hajime doesn’t push the matter. But being an only child, he couldn’t stop worrying about them.

His break is going well, he feels refreshed and well rested after the gruelling hours he placed during the olympic training. Being off work allows him to focus on his personal life, helping his mother around the house, taking them out to places they used to go to. He could video call with Tooru no matter the time because he didn’t have work the next morning. It was all well until - yet again the pictures of him and Tooru are plastered everywhere.

His mother is the one who notified him of this, his family knows about his relationship with Tooru. And Tooru’s family knows what was going around didn’t surprise them but it did cause Hajime to feel embarrassed. First there was a dinner photo now - to Hajime’s dismay, there’s a photo of him and Tooru in front Hajime’s apartment in Tokyo. It was the same night that they had dinner together - Hajime remembers what he was wearing and he also remembers Tooru kissing his neck and then lip locking. 

There it was for the whole world to see - Tooru and Hajime kissing like there was no tomorrow in front of his doorstep. Hajime grumbles and puts his head on the dining table before he starts banging his head on the table. 

“Hajime! Don’t do that.” His mother scolds him. 

He stops and turns to her. “What should I do?”

“Does Tooru know?” She asks him.

He shakes his head. She sighs and pats his cheeks, even though she doesn’t know what to do she tries to comfort her son. It was out in the public and there was no point in denying something so blatant. Everyone could see they were more than friends. Hajime wasn’t embarrassed about the whole of Japan - or the world knowing that he’s dating Tooru, heck no. He’s proud to have Tooru as his boyfriend, it’s just that it’s his personal life, a part where he wants to separate from work or the world. He informs Tooru of this, the male also becomes speechless. They decided to remain quiet on it, to not deny nor confirm. 

Hajime returns to work with a foul mood on a Monday. It doesn’t seem like it would die down and Hajime keeps quiet on it, his new bosses doesn’t ask him about it and if they did he would straight away say it’s his personal life and wishes not to share it. 

“Miya, aren’t you close with Iwaizumi-san? Do you know if it’s true?” One of his teammates asks him as they wait for the said trainer to arrive for a formal introduction. 

Atsumu smiles nervously - knowing Iwaizumi, he knows the male might be fuming. “No, I don’t know. Better not ask him too.” 

The teammate raises an eyebrow at him, it’s rare for Atsumu Miya to be one not to engage in gossip. “You sound like you’re afraid of the new trainer.” 

“Oh I am afraid of Iwa-san.” Atsumu admits it. “He’s scary.” 

Just as he says that the gym door opens and the black clad trainer walks in with a serious face that makes chills run down the players back. Right there and then they all silently agreed to never ask of it until the trainer himself brought it up. 

“Hey, Tobio. You know Oikawa-san and Iwa-san long enough. What do you think of the article?” Shoyou sits beside the male who’s leaving for Italy soon enough. 

Tobio remains silent, his head travels to the horror of accidentally walking into the couple in the gym storage. A scene where he had to see his senior who he secretly looks up to because of his setting on the gym mattress and his then trainer - well, impaling the said setter with his private parts. To which the setter seems to enjoy, very much. So much so he couldn’t stop moaning even when they could see Tobio standing there. 

That is a memory Kageyama Tobio would love to erase. 

“What you see is what it is.” 

Shoyou cocks his head to the side, confused with his words and the contour of his face that resembles a man who regretted seeing something so horrifying.

2 months have passed since the incident, Hajime goes about his schedule like nothing happens. No one asks him about it to his relief, he really doesn’t want to deal with any questions about him and Tooru. His work is as usual, smooth on some days but there are also days where it is hard, especially when one of the athletes almost got hurt badly. This is where he matters the most, he would have to focus on that person particularly, making sure whatever training he’s doing or exercise won’t cause harm to the injury. 

He works long hours, to help them maintain their physique and ensure they won’t harm themselves. Ever so often he remembers the first time he realised he wanted to be able to help if someone got hurt, it was when Tooru got hurt. It made everyone worry, and Hajime especially since he couldn’t do anything to help his friend. And ever since that day, he made sure everyone in the team isn’t pushing themselves and isn’t doing anything stupid. 

"Iwa-san, can we meet on Sunday? For more exercise revision?" Touya - the middle blocker of the team asks him. 

"You can't, he's going on holiday." The coach answers for him. 

"Sorry, lay down we need to stretch that leg." Hajime chuckles. 

"Iwa-san you're off?" Atsumu perks up when he hears that Hajime is going on holiday. 

“Just for a bit.” Hajime holds onto Touya’s injured leg, helping the male stretch it. 

“Going back to Sendai?” Touya groans a little as they do the stretching.

Hajime shakes his head. “Argentina.” 

Everyone stops in their tracks when they hear him say where he’s going for the holiday. Hajime just chuckles at their faces. 

Tooru comes up the stairs of his house building, his apartment is on the second floor of the building. It’s an old building but the owner did major renovations to it before putting it up for rent so there’s no major issues with the apartment. He loves it here, the neighbourhood and all. His body feels heavy after a whole day of training, sure the Olympics are done and the season won’t start anytime soon but he couldn’t afford not following training just like any other day. 

Exhausted and hungry, he couldn’t wait to just eat and go to bed. He reaches the late flight of stairs, walking up without a thought. He digs out his keys from his back pocket, looking up expecting nothing on his front door as usual. But today he stops on the top stair, eyes wide.

“Hajime?” Tooru stammer. 

Hajime grins. “Hi babe.”  
He’s sitting on his luggage in front of Tooru’s front door, beaming at Tooru with a sense of triumph. Happy that he surprised Tooru by being there without any prior notice. Tooru looks at him dotingly, his whole chest surging with a feeling of endearment in him when he sees his boyfriend.

“Why did you tell me you’re coming?” Tooru walks to the front door - his arms automatically finding their way around Hajime’s shoulders.

“A surprise.” Hajime stands up, pecking Tooru on his cheek.

Tooru doesn’t stop smiling as he opens the door. “When did you arrive?”

“Just a couple hours ago.”Hajime took his suitcase in once Tooru opened the door.

Tooru looks at him in horror at the thought of him being outside for a long time, this makes Hajime laugh. “It’s okay, I didn’t tell you anyway.” Hajime reassures him.

“I really don’t have anything at home right now.” Tooru closes the door for Hajime as the male takes off his shoes and brings his luggage in. 

“It’s okay. I’ll go get groceries for you tomorrow.” Hajime enters the house. 

Tooru thanks him, he helps Hajime to unpack and suggests they go out for dinner instead of the original of cooking whatever was in his fridge - which was not very much. So they went out for dinner, and both of them knocked out from fatigue after returning from the dinner. Hajime cradled in Tooru’s arms as the two male fit themselves on Tooru’s bed.

At 5 am, Tooru wakes up to his alarm,turning it off in a split second - careful to not wake Hajime up. He leaves the bed for his usual morning run before he would have to get going for training. He takes a deep breath and stretches himself, he looks at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend and couldn’t help but feel happy to see this rare sight. 

“Hey, I’m going to training. Will be back earlier I think.” Tooru whispers softly to Hajime. 

Hajime cracks one eye open. “ Have a good day training. Don’t do anything stupid.” He mumbles.

Tooru chuckles at Hajime’s work, he leans into kiss Hajime’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t hurt yourself.”Hajime mumbles.

“I won’t, now go back to sleep.” Tooru stands up and grabs his gym bag by his leg. 

“Babe, I’m going to go live for an hour.” Tooru mutters against Hajime’s shoulder on a Wednesday night as Hajime is washing the dishes after dinner.

“Okay, but you’ll have to watch Godzilla with me after as a payback.” Hajime rinses the bowl clean of soap.

“Okay, we’ll hang out after that. We’ll do anything you want.” Tooru grins at Hajime. “I’ll go set up for it now.” He lets go of Hajime’s waist and trudges over to take his phone and a tripod.

Hajime watches as Tooru excitedly gets ready for his live stream that he knows Tooru does ever so often, it’s a way for him to communicate to his fans and a way for Hajime to check up on Tooru when he doesn’t have the time to call.Hajime finishes with the dishes and dries his hand before laying down in front of the TV while Tooru start streaming. 

The TV shows some english series that Hajime has been wanting to watch but he has never had the time to watch but he has been so busy, now he has the time but with Tooru speaking to his fans switching between Japanese, English and Spanish is really distracting. He sits up, resting his arm on the top of the couch, staring at Tooru while he rests his chin on his hand. 

Tooru notices the stare and stares back at Hajime, distracted from his fans by his boyfriend on the couch. When he returns to his phone screen he sees comments asking if there’s someone with him, Tooru reads one comment which catches Hajime’s attention too. Tooru laughs and glances at Hajime for a moment. 

He reads one comment in japanese. “Is trainer Iwaizumi there?” This makes Tooru laugh again, Hajime mouths ‘what’s funny?’ at Tooru - careful to not expose himself being there.

“Someone asked me if you’re here. Do you want to come here?” Tooru asks Hajime aloud. 

The comments go crazy as Tooru is asking Hajime. Hajime ponders for a moment and thinks what the hell, somewhere on the Internet is their photo kissing. So what’s an appearance on Tooru's social media is going to do. He gets up and walks to sit beside Tooru, leaning in the frame and slightly against Tooru’s shoulders. 

“Ok bye.” Hajime pulled away as fast as he came in. 

Tooru catches his wrist to stop him when he gets up. “Stay, they like you.” Tooru pouts like a child, ignoring that he’s broadcasting worldwide.

“No, I don’t want to.” Hajime refuses.

“Iwa-chan, please.” He whines.

“Your pout doesn’t work on me.”  
“Fine,” Tooru says then he mouths. “Give me a kiss.”

Hajime stares at Tooru like he’s a mad man - both of them not noticing how wild the chat is being. Most of them are spamming the chat with emojis, some are screaming and there are others curious about what Tooru mouth to Hajime. Hajime glances at the phone and sighs. Tooru was about to raise his hand to block the camera but Hajime stopped the hand leaned down to kiss Tooru in plain sight. This takes Tooru by surprise. 

After doing his damage, Hajime leaves Tooru to fend for himself,Tooru covers his lips while blushing and staring at the camera. He holds a finger up to ask for a moment before he bends out of the frame. Once he has calmed down, he returns to the frame and continues with his live stream. He avoids the questions about him and Hajime but only for a little while until all his comments are about them. He glares at Hajime who is still looking at him while having a smirk face.

He looks towards Hajime. “Are we going to explain or not? The chat is going crazy.”

Hajime gets up again, he sits beside Tooru this time with his arms around Tooru’s waist. “Look, he’s the whole story. We are friends - childhood friends. And we are dating.” He glances at Tooru who’s watching him talking - they both crack a smile. 

“But please don’t go spreading pictures of me and him, if you happen to see us outside during our private time unless you know, it’s like this. Where it is voluntary and not by paparazzi or just some people who spotted up in the street.” Hajime adds - he really doesn’t mind being seen with Tooru but the things done by paparazzi irks him so bad with the kind of pictures they decided to put out.

Tooru lets out a whining noise as he leans into Hajime, hiding his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck and hugging the male tight. “Why are you so forward.” 

Hajime embraces Tooru and rests his chin on Tooru’s shoulder. “Cause’ I don’t like pictures of us plastered everywhere. I don’t mind telling the world about us but no pictures.” 

Tooru pulls away just enough to look at him in the eyes. “There’s going to be a lot of screen captures of this though.” He chuckles. 

“It’ll deal with it.” Hajime shrugs.

“Now get out, you ruined my livestream.” Tooru jokes. 

“Okay, I’m leaving.” He gets up one last time and leaves the frame.

Tooru watches him walk away with a soft smile on his face and the smile doesn’t disappear even when he turns back to his phone - he sees it, how lovesick he is. He tells the fan no more questions about their relationship and continues to chat with them. The stream goes on for half an hour before Tooru bids goodbye to those watching him. He joins Hajime on the couch, lying on the male who’s lying on the couch with his eyes on his phone. 

“Did we just reveal our relationship?” Hajime looks away from his phone.

“Tooru chuckles and nods. “We did. Regretting it?”

“Hell no, it’s just the kids won’t shut up about it.” Hajime shows him the Olympic team group chat, message still coming through mostly of Atsumu, Hinata, Bokuto and Yaku screaming at the fact they confirmed the relationship and occasionally Sakusa and Ushijima congratulating them and Kageyama’s ‘I already knew.’ which made the other question why he kept quiet about it. 

“I thought they at least knew something was up between us, was it so surprising?” Tooru returns the phone to Hajime after reading the texts. 

“I think they’re more surprised I’d actually reveal it.” Hajime shrugs and put his phone aside, he rest his arms on Tooru’s back.

“I’m actually surprised Tobio-chan kept his mouth shut and that he could face you after what he saw.” Tooru smirks. 

Hajime laughs. “Nah, the kid couldn’t look me in the eyes without turning red. I had to talk to him.” 

“Cast a spell so he forgets the horror of seeing have sex.” Tooru cracks up. 

“It was fun. We should do it again.” Hajime jokes suggestively. 

Tooru smacks Hajime on his side. “And get caught by who next? Ushiwaka?” 

“Oh god - that’s the worst person to get caught by.” Hajime chuckles.

“Hey, are people at your work going to say anything about us?” Tooru suddenly asks a serious question. 

Hajime sighs, “Maybe some but so far none has said a peep about the rumours. And why can’t I date you? You’re living and playing in another country, we’re miles apart.”

“It’s my life and my choice of whoever I want to date. They don’t have a say on my private life.” He adds. 

“I’m sorry for being so far away.” Tooru whispers.

Hajime tsks and looks at Tooru with a glare - the same old one he’s been giving Tooru when Tooru pissed him off. “You’re not sorry - if you are then stop. I’m proud of you being where you are right now, no matter how far we are from each other. I love seeing you happy in Argentina. Sure, it puts distance between us but - you being happy and playing with so much pride and the love you get from people here, I want you to have that. You deserve that. I’ll wait for you, when you’re ready to return to my arms, I’ll be there waiting.”

Tooru smiles - his eyes glossy with tears, he leans in to kiss Hajime. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of IwaioiWeek2020 - although it's late lmaoo. I feel like all I've been writing is how soft can I make Iwa. What is the limit of Iwa being soft of Oikawa 😂😂😂😂 Anyways, have this fluff and hopefully more if coming from me. Hopefully I'll update my chaptered fic soon (it's matsuhana go read if you wanna) Please comment,subscribe, kudos if you wanna! Thank you for reading ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you have a happy day/week/month!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/OmiKunLover?s=09)


End file.
